


Beyond Fantasies

by Keitorin



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Daydreaming, Implied Relationships, M/M, POV First Person, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitorin/pseuds/Keitorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You weren't...thinking of anything <i>dirty</i> were you?" Old fic (2010).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Fantasies

We were sitting side-by-side on a park bench catching up after the last time we'd seen each other, which had been weeks before. We both worked for the Preventers, and I was often away on missions. Duo worked part-time as Heero's partner.

I took a small bite of my hot dog as Duo chatted away about his week, and wished I were eating anything else - but I usually ended up giving in after some initial grumbling when Duo had a specific craving in mind. 

The first few times we'd had these meetings I'd managed to listen to most of what he was saying. The next few times after that, I learned to block most of it _out_ , or risk my sanity in a fit of temper. Worse, Duo seemed to enjoy it when I showed irritation.

Then there were the meetings where I started paying more attention than was warranted for the inane chatter about what Duo had for breakfast that morning, what the next door neighbors' problems were, or what size of shoes Heero wore. They avoided mission-related talk unless they were at the Headquarters.

I did my best to don my usual 'I'm only here because we're sort-of-friends so I put up with you' mask while at the same time trying not to stare too hard at his lips as they brushed against each other as he talked.

They were slightly wet after he'd taken a drink from his cup. I couldn't suppress in time the vision of myself licking those lips, making them even wetter. 

I was long past feeling horrified of these thoughts.

"-fei, are you going to eat all of those?"

I blinked and the vision behind my eyelids thankfully disappeared, and I saw that Duo was eyeing my container of untouched, greasy fries. I gave a gesture that I learned meant 'have at it’, and he eagerly dived in.

After he was done, he took a big gulp of drink, and then started playing with the straw as he continued to talk. My eyes were drawn to the action, watching the fingers stroke and pull at the straw.

I felt my face begin to flush as I thought of what else those fingers could be doing that to. I hated how my body reacted without my permission and shifted slightly. 

Today was a bad day, I decided. I’d been looking forward to Duo's visit for a while, and the anticipation had apparently been too much. I struggled to turn my mind to other things.

I had gotten a call from Lady Une that morning about a possible mission. It could run for up to a month. I didn't often reject missions, but somewhere in Duo's speech, I picked up that he would be free of missions for at least a few days and wanted to 'hang out' with me.

"Earth to Wufei..."

Maybe the mission could be postponed for a day or two.

I only realized I was being called when a hand tugged lightly at the end of my ponytail. I hadn't even noticed the hand entering my personal space. As I buried my reaction to the breach, I strived to pay more attention in the future.

"Yes?"

"Where'd you go just then?" Duo raised his eyebrows. There was no innuendo in the words, but I still found myself getting flustered, especially when the visions flashed before my eyes like a slideshow.

Duo must have caught something, as his eyebrows rose again and he leaned closer into my personal space again.

"You weren't...thinking of anything _dirty_ were you?"

Duo was close enough that I could feel his warmth radiating onto me, and the feeling of closeness that I usually avoided with other people. I only allowed myself a moment to enjoy it before I pulled back slightly, not enough to offend but enough to give myself more space to breath. I tried to meet Duo's eyes, but instead my own landed on Duo's hand, which had stilled on the straw.

My silence seemed to be a confirmation.

"Damn, Wufei, I didn't know you had it in you." Duo grinned widely with a hint of real surprise.

I resented that just a bit. I had hormones just like anyone my age, and was certainly no virgin (even though it was only the one time admittedly, and with a girl).

"I wondered what you were always thinking about when you got like that. I always thought you were meditating."

I snorted. 

"Hardly.” 

I meditated when I was alone; in public, I just ignored anything that annoyed me. “Fantasies are a healthy part of life." 

It almost sounded like I was trying to convince myself, although I didn't think Duo caught that. I hoped.

Duo just gave me a wide grin, and I could only hope that that was the end of it. Then I reminded myself just who I was talking to; Duo would probably tease me about it for the rest of my life. I sighed and took a sip of my drink.

"S-o-o? Who's the lucky object of your fancy?"

The liquid went down the wrong pipe, and I choked.

"Whoa, no need to kill yourself. You don't have to answer...yet." Duo grinned deviously, and then reached forward to pat my back. When I felt up to breathing again, the pats turned into rubbing. 

I wondered what it would feel like without my uniform on, skin to skin.

"Wufei?" There was an odd note to Duo's query, and I froze when I realized that I had tensed up at Duo's touch, and in horror I felt my face heat up.

It was too late to pass it off as being uncomfortable at the proximity - besides, I had long gotten used to Duo breaching my personal space, as I was sure Heero had had to. I hadn’t tensed up at a touch like that in months.

I forced myself to look up into the other man's face. Duo's eyes were wide, a sea of curiosity and something else. I focused on his mouth as it opened to speak.

"Duo."

I started in surprise at the voice coming from behind Duo. The two looked up as one to see Heero standing there with a hand in the pocket of his uniform pants, the other hanging loose at his side. There was no discernible expression on his face, but I still got the feeling that there was something behind his eyes as they meet mine over Duo's head.

I wondered if it was jealousy.

"Heero! What's up?" Duo asked, setting aside his empty food containers before standing up and walking over to the other man.

"Did you forget? Paperwork." Heero said blandly.

"Aw, I thought _you'd_ forgotten." It was obviously a joke, as Heero was unlikely to forget even the most tedious part of his job. Heero snorted in reply.

"Besides, I was visiting Wu." Duo's eyes lit up suddenly in glee. I had a bad feeling I knew the reason for it. "Can you believe it? _Wufei_ was having dirty-"

"Maxwell!" I snapped, horrified. I think the only thing that stopped Duo from finishing that sentence was that I had stood abruptly, causing my cup to tip off from where it had been propped against my leg, spilling as the lid broke off. Heero raised an eyebrow at me. Duo just pointed and laughed.

"Sorry Wu-man, couldn't resist. You're just too cute when you’re mad! Or embarrassed, for that matter." The braided man continued grinning gleefully.

I opened and closed my mouth, but no sound came out. I was half mad at his teasing, half repeating the words he'd said over and over again in my head until they echoed. I resented the word "cute" being used in the same sentence as my name (even if it was a butchered version).

"Hmph! Don't you have paperwork to be doing?" I growled under my breath. Heero's lips were quirked in amusement now, and I found my eyes drawn to them, comparing them to Duo's. 

...This wasn't anything new either, only I didn't get to do it as often. It was harder to swallow that I was fantasizing about two men instead of 'just' one, but it was even harder to live with that I sometimes thought about them _together_ , as well as with myself in the mix. The reminder sobered me up and I got myself under control.

"Yeah, yeah. Getting right on that." Duo rolled his eyes and started walking away backwards. Only he could look normal doing that.

"See you later, 'Fei! Don't forget about our plans. That is, if you weren't too busy day-dreaming to hear them." Duo winked, letting me know (needlessly) that he was thinking of something less innocent than daydreaming. I scowled at him as he turned with one last grin to walk away.

Heero stood staring at me for a moment longer, the same unreadable look that had been on Duo's face earlier. I gave him a questioning one in return, but he just gave a nod that only confused me more before following after his partner.

I followed them with my eyes as they walked side by side, Duo already talking animatedly until they were almost out of site. I didn't miss the way that Duo entered so easily into Heero's space, occasionally brushing Heero's arm or latching onto it to keep his attention. They could have been a couple on a date, if it weren't for their uniforms and the fact that they were men (although to my understanding, that sort of thing was more easily accepted around here).

I threw away our trash and headed home. Maybe I would take that mission after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Used my [Adj-Noun/Two-Word Generator](http://tanomono.net/generators/other/adj-n.html). Results: Wufei x Wufei, day dream


End file.
